leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 22 - Hidden Agenda, Nemesis (episode)
:This page is for the twenty-second episode of the second anime series. For the twenty-second chapter of the manga, please see Act 22 - Hidden Agenda, Nemesis. "Act 22 - Hidden Agenda, Nemesis" is the twenty-second episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on May 16, 2015. Summary Chibiusa has mysteriously disappeared, which leaves Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion all desperately worried, as she does not have her time key. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask is also on a quest to find and save Sailor Moon from the clutches of the Prince Demande, and begs her to lend him and everyone her strength. Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto is gravely concerned about a brewing storm that could rip a hole in the very fabric of space and time itself. Plot Just after Chibiusa falls under the control of Wiseman, the space-time key in Sailor Pluto's hand glows white and starts vibrating. Immediately a powerful storm appears, strong enough to destroy the order of space and time. Sailor Pluto realizes that something bad had happened to Chibiusa, before she is thrown back to the ground by the storm. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and King Endymion are in the castle's huge library, which contains records of everything there, also with a highly advanced computer. The castle shakes slightly and King Endymion runs out, hoping to see Sailor Pluto. Tuxedo Mask follows him, leaving an annoyed Sailor Venus behind, when Luna and Artemis finally find the case file about Death Phantom in the library's computer. King Endymion and Tuxedo Mask opens the Door of Space-Time to find a powerful storm lashing out, with Sailor Pluto lying on the ground. When she wakes up, she explains that Chibiusa had disappeared beyond space-time, and the storm was coming from the direction where she vanished. Despite Pluto's warnings about venturing through the storm without the space-time key, Tuxedo Mask goes in the direction of the storm, in hopes of finding Chibiusa, but disappears. In Nemesis, Usagi is wandering in the palace, trying to find out the whereabouts of Ami, Rei and Makoto without success. She reaches near a room where she overhears Rubeus and Saphir talking about the captured Senshi. She hears that they are being held in the Chamber of Darkness. However, she was already weak from the negative energy of Nemesis, and falls unconscious. Prince Demande takes her in his arms and walks outside. He lays her on a bench, and tries to touch her. But some sort of power prevents him, and Usagi immediately wakes up. When he tells her that her friends are dead, she tells him that she will find them alive no matter what, and walks away. She walks into the Black Crystal Reactor, where Saphir was creating two Droids out of pure negative energy. He welcomes her, and explains that the Reactor is the only door to the outside of Nemesis. He reveals that Nemesis is a dangerous planet, and that he and his brother should never have come there. Wiseman had manipulated Prince Demande to capture the Legendary Silver Crystal, as it could prove to be more powerful than the Black Crystal. Saphir is saddened by the fact that his brother has become obsessed with the Black Crystal. Immediately, the two Droids attack Usagi from behind, pinning her to he floor as Saphir reveals a crystal shard with which he plans to kill her, as he believes that Prince Demande went crazy because of her, and that she is a dreadful woman. He tries to stab her, but the brooch in her hand begins to glow, repelling his attack. The crystal encasing Neo-Queen Serenity also glows. Usagi sees the Queen's spirit before her. The two Droids are destroyed by the overflowing energy of golden light, and Saphir is thrown back. Usagi finally transforms into Sailor Moon. She uses her much stronger Sailor powers to locate Rei, Ami and Makoto in the Chamber of Darkness. They wake up, sensing her pure light and she lends them her strength. All three of them transform and arrive on the surface. Prince Demande summons Wiseman who marvels at the splendid power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. He has someone else behind him, a female shadowy figure with pigtails that no one can recognize. Neo-Queen Serenity's spirit takes control of Sailor Moon, and she starts advising the Black Moon clan in the Queen's voice. Wiseman orders Demande to take hold of the Silver Crystal. Sailors Mars, Mercury and Jupiter attack them simultaneously, but Wiseman protects Demande. Prince Demande opens his third eye, causing the four Senshi to become paralysed. The Black Crystal Reactor begins to malfunction, threatening to destroy the castle. Rubeus runs away but Wiseman immediately catches him. The female shadowy figure calls him a coward, and Wiseman holds his neck and destroys him completely. Sailor Moon begs Sailor Pluto to lend her strength. The Space-Time key appears in her hand, and with the help of their combined powers, they teleport out of Nemesis. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask is still searching for Chibiusa when the shadowy female appears behind him. The woman bears a strong resemblance to Chibiusa. She takes him away after hypnotizing him. The four Senshi reach the Door of Space-Time where Sailor Pluto, King Endymion, Sailor Venus, Luna and Artemis had been waiting for them. Immediately the powerful storm appears again and Sailor Pluto explains that Chibiusa had disappeared beyond space and time and Tuxedo Mask went after her, much to Sailor Moon's bewilderment. Changes Changes From the Manga * Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter did not attack the Black Moon Clan simultaneously. Changes From the Original Anime * There was never a violent storm threatening space and time and Sailor Pluto was never involved in fighting the Black Moon Clan. * The golden time-key never implied that Chibiusa was in danger nor did she accidentally drop it. * Usagi was rescued by Tuxedo Mask. * Ami, Rei, and Makoto were not captured when Sailor Moon was abducted and therefore, did not need to be rescued. * Chibiusa did not join Wiseman as Black Lady until shortly after Sailor Moon was rescued. * Saphir did not try to kill Usagi, nor did he blame her for Demande's obsession and his two Droids never made an appearance. * Rubeus died when his spaceship was destroyed after Sailor Moon and Chibiusa rescued the Inner Senshi. * Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were all used as bait to force Sailor Moon to hand Chibiusa over to the Black Moon. * The endlessly vast library of Crystal Tokyo was never shown or explored, nor was Crystal Tokyo's history ever explained. * The true history and appearance of Death Phantom was never explained. * Usagi did not meet Saphir on Nemesis' headquarters. * Sailor Moon was never possessed or influenced by the spirit of her future self. * A shadow of Chibiusa's evil side never appeared above Wiseman. * Saphir was the only person who suspected Wiseman's true nature. Trivia Errors * There is no way Sailor Mars, Mercury or Jupiter could have known about Neo Queen Serenity or that she was Sailor Moon’s future self as they were all still captured when Venus and Sailor Moon learned of Neo Queen Serenity, yet however when Neo Queen Serenity used Sailor Moon to confront Demande, Mars, Mercury abd Jupiter somehow knew who Neo Queen Serenity was despite this. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes